London, here we come!
by nagami cabasa
Summary: Malon, Link and Navi get pushed into a treasure chest and end up in London! Wow! Thing! Review! Please? *Finished! Yey! One shot fic.* ::Oh ho ho, I don't like this fic anymore! ^^;;::


Disclaimer: *yawn* No mommy, I didn't stick the chipmunk in the toilet. {Niagra: O_o} Oh yeah, nope, don't own Zelda or anything else I mention in this fic.  
  
(Curtains open to see two girls. One is wearing a plain white shirt with a collar, and navy blue jeans. She has black hair that's up to her mid-back with strands of white hair (don't ask). That girl is LilFilipinoGurl. The other looks just like LilFilipinoGurl except she also has black hair up to her mid-back but she has red highlights. She's wearing an orange sweater with "NIKE" written on it with green letters with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and black jeans. She is Fuzion. Next to her is a liliac-colored fairy named Niagra.)  
  
Niagra: Hello! Welcome to this fic!  
  
I WAS BORED WHEN I WROTE THIS SO NO FLAMING!!  
  
Audience: Okay!  
  
Guy (male) in audience: Stop touching my ass!  
  
Another guy (male) in the audience: ^_~  
  
Okay then!! Oh yeah, and I can also be called Fuzion, but call me LilFilipinoGurl, and call her Fuzion. *points to Fuzion* She's my clone!  
  
Fuzion: I'm not as crazy as the original... UNLESS I GET SOME SUGAR AND CHOCOLATE!!  
  
Guy in audience: *talking to security officer* This guy is harrasing me! *points to other guy*  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~ *winks at officers*  
  
Security Officer #1: o_O Sorry, we can't do anything about it.  
  
Guy in audience: GAH! STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~  
  
Security Officer #2: Sorry, kid.  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~ *touches GIA's ass*  
  
Guy in audience: Stop it!  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~ You know you want me.  
  
Guy in audience: O_o NO I DON'T!!  
  
Hehe, that's what my friend William says to me.  
  
Guy in audience: CAN YOU STOP?!  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~  
  
Me/Fuzion/Niagra: *snicker*  
  
Anyway, I GET A BANANA TO BECOME CRAZY! Wait, I already am. ^_^  
  
Niagra: Greeat, I'm stuck with two crazy teenagers.  
  
Fuzion/Me: *grins*  
  
Guy in audience: STOP!  
  
Another guy in audience: ^_~  
  
Fuzion/Niagra/Me: *bursts out laughing* AHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link was riding through Hyrule Field, on Epona, looking for any hidden things that he has missed during his quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf.   
  
"Oh man, this is sooo boring..." Link whined.  
  
**Stop complaining, you're the one who decided to do this in the first place, remember?** ever since the Termina incident, the Great Fairies had granted Epona the ability to send thoughts to Link and other people.  
  
"Oh yeah, huh... but still, this is getting boring."  
  
**Then find something else to do, other than ride on me.**   
  
"Hmm, nah I'd rather ride on you."  
  
**sigh**  
  
Also, when Link got back to Hyrule, he found Navi when he was 15. Now it's been 3 years since Link and Navi were reunited. Which means, Link is now 18 years old.   
  
The small blue fairy was resting, not sleeping, cozily in Link's hair, under his hat. She was able to hear Epona's thoughts (don't ask how) and chuckled to herself. Link told Navi to be quiet since he felt her chuckling in his hair. As they continued riding, the Hylian decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch to visit Malon. When Epona entered the ranch, Malon instantly saw them and ran to Link's side. He dismounted and said a simple 'hi'.  
  
"Hey Link! What's up? Anything wrong? Need counseling?" said the ranch girl while patting Epona's neck.  
  
Malon was more like a best friend to Link, (A/N: I like M/L pairings. MALINK ROCKS!! ZELINKERS, GET AWAY FROM ME!!) {Niagra: O_o} (A/N: RARELY I like Z/L pairings. Hey Fuzion, you awake?) [Fuzion: *sleeping peacefully*] (A/N: OKAY CONTINUING WITH THE FIC!!) \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~] and whenever Link wanted to talk about something, he would go to her. He could have gone to Saria, but she was a sage, and was needed in the Sacred Realm. Link laughed lightly and smiled.  
  
"No, Malon, I don't need anything. I just wanted to see what you were doing..."  
  
"You know, the usual, sing, feed the horses, take care of them, sing." she and Link giggled. (A/N: Yes, VERY weird for a teenage boy to giggle.) \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~]  
  
Link looks around the ranch, not expecting to see anything different. He realized something and decided to ask Malon about it.  
  
"Umm, have you ever gone into that tower over there?" he asked, pointing to the tower in the north.  
  
"Well, just a couple of times... want to go in?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
So, Link and Malon walk to the tower, talking all the way. Just before they get there, Link runs ahead of Malon, opens the door, and bows. He says, Ladies first, and Malon playfully whacks him on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!" Link yelped, grasping his now pounding head. "What was that for?"  
  
"It's cause you're treating me like a princess! You know I hate it when you do that..."  
  
"Bwahahaha." Link laughed, ignoring the pounding of his head and throwing his head back, trying to mimick the way Ganondorf laughs evilly.  
  
"C'mon, King of Evil, we gots a tower to explooore!!" Malon grabbed Link's arm, dragged him inside and closed the door.  
  
They noticed a strange hole in the wall, not the one Link goes through to get a heart piece (A/N: Now, there's a piece of info for all you gamers!) \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~], but a different hole, where an adult can fit through. Malon suggests if they should go in, and Link practically screams:  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
He drags the poor ranch girl into the hole and they enter a room with a chest.  
  
"Oh wow..." Malon looks at the chest, wondering about what's inside.  
  
"How come I never saw that hole and never went to this place before?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
The Kokiri-raised boy nears the chest and slowly opens it. The red-headed ranch girl walks toward Link and the chest. She peers over his shoulder. They both look cautiously inside and find...  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What is this, some kind of trick?"  
  
"I guess... I wonder who put this in my ranch?" the seventeen-year-old girl scratched her head.  
  
Suddenly, something came out from the darkness and pushed Link into the chest. He screamed and went through the bottom of the chest. Malon made a scared face and looked into the chest, screaming the blonde-haired boy's name. The same figure again, pushed her into the place where Link fell through. She made an ear-piercing scream before she, too, fell through the bottom of the chest.  
  
--~*~--  
  
When the beautiful girl from the ranch opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of people with cameras around their necks, and hats on their heads.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" a strong-looking man said, while helping her up.  
  
"Ugh, umm, yeah, I'm okay..." she paused and looked around. "Could you please tell me where I am?"  
  
The man laughed a deep, but warm laugh. "Why, you're in London!"  
  
Malon's mouth dropped. She was too shocked to move, and her legs were starting to feel like jello. She has heard of London, and Malon always wanted to visit it. The only way you could get out of Hyrule was to visit the Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful fairy, a.k.a. Keikya (A/N: See my other story, "We're In Hyrule, stupid!!") \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~], and no one knows where her fountain is. She just stood there, with her mouth open, with a bunch of tourists and commoners staring at her in a circle.  
  
"Uhh, miss? Are you okay? Miss? Hellooo?" said the man, waving a hand in front of her face. Obviously, this man wasn't from England, because he did not have the English accent.  
  
"Umm... wha? Oh!" Malon realized that a group has gathered around her. "Ehehe!!" She laughed nervously. "Oh yes, I'm okay. Thanks for the help, sir."  
  
"No problem" the man replied kindly.  
  
She made her way out of the group, looking all around her new surroundings. To her surprise, she was in front of Buckingham Palace, where the royal family lives. There were many people everywhere, and most where staring at her and her strange clothes.  
  
"Whoops... oh crap, I better find Link!!!"  
  
---~*~---  
  
As soon the handsome blonde teenager's eyes fluttered open, he sat up, realizing that he too was surrounded by a bunch of people with cameras around their necks and warm clothes.  
  
"Wha... AHH!! AM I DEAD?!?!?!"  
  
The people were startled by his reaction and backed away. One woman decided to help him. She had flowing red hair, with sparkling blue eyes, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white sweater and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" she asked kindly, with her arm outstretched, waiting for Link to grasp it so she could help him up.  
  
Link was rubbing his head for the second time today and gladly accepted the help from the woman. "Yes, my head is just pounding..." he looked at the woman who helped him and made a face.  
  
"Malon?" he asked, not sure of it.  
  
"Malon? What's that? Who's that?"  
  
The Hero of Time sighed, in frustration and annoyance, for he does not know where his missing comrade is.  
  
"It's just the name of my friend. You just look a little like her."  
  
"Oh okay then." the woman looked at Link's clothes. "I'm sorry for asking this, but... is that a skirt?" she asked, gesturing towards his tunic.  
  
Link sighed again, but just in frustration. Most people in the group were chuckling at the young woman's question. "It's a tunic." he said, sounding like he might chop someone's head off.  
  
"Umm, sorry I asked." apologized the young woman.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"So, you're okay, right?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm."  
  
"Theeen... I'll be leaving. Bye."  
  
"Okay, bye. Thanks for the help though!"  
  
"Your welcome!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
The crowd began to dissapear little by little, and as soon as they were gone, the handsome teenager decided to ask where he is. He went up to an elderly man and asked where he was.  
  
"Get away from me!!" shouted the old man, kicking Link on his leg.  
  
"Ow!" he winced and jumped one-footed away from the man. 'Jeez, I just ask where I am, and he kicks me! People these days...' Link thought.  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Hey! Who said that?!?!" Link asked out loud, looking catiously around. Some people looked at him like he was a crazy person and he just coughed.  
  
"Oh Link, you're so STUPID."  
  
"HEY!! I know that voice... Navi?"  
  
"Who else?" she said, flying out of Link's hat.  
  
"I forgot you were there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go find Malon."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Link said, putting on a innocent and cute smile on his handsome features.  
  
"I'll never get you, Link." Navi said, shaking her head.   
  
Link looked around and saw that he was in some type of shopping place, with a bunch of stores and buildings everywhere. The Kokiri-raised boy and the small orb of blue light walked/flied around for a while, and saw a sign that marked where they were:  
  
Picadilly Circus.  
  
--~*~--  
  
"Argh!! Where could Link be?"   
  
Malon asked herself out loud. She's been searching the entire area and hasn't found Link yet. The teen has already traded her Hylian money (rupees) for English currency, which is now called "Pounds." As she looked on, she passed a store that sells clothes. It caught her eye and she backed up, looking at the designs in the window. Malon sighed.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I could use some new clothes... I mean, these people look way different than me and more people are looking at me every minute."  
  
She decided to go into the store and buy some new clothes. Once inside, a woman with pitch black waist-length hair, about 19 years old, with black pants and a sky blue tank top came up to her. She was also wearing a name tag that said, "Hello, my name is *Arina*."  
  
"Hello, miss. Can I help you with something?" Arina asked, with a smile on her face, at the same time eyeing what Malon was wearing.  
  
"Oh, umm, yeah. Can you point out what is the latest... fashions here? My clothes don't fit in with the people and I want to find something comfortable and stylish at the same time."  
  
"Of course! If you would please follow me..."  
  
Malon spent about 1 hour at the shop, trying on new clothes that Arina suggested. When she was finished, she paid for her new clothes and walked out of the shop wearing flared navy blue jeans, a white sparkly tank top that says "Princess now..." on the front and "Goddess forever" on the back. The words were written in silver. Outside, the sun had just revealed itself more so Malon put her new white cap on backwards. She's carrying 1 small bag in her left hand that contained her old ranch dress and another larger bag that contained more of her new clothes.   
  
Since she's still wearing her boots, she visited a Skechers store and came back out with brand-new white Skecher shoes with a silver bordering. The shoelaces were colored light blue.  
  
As the 17 year-old red-head continued her search for Link, she passed a mirror and stopped to look at her reflection.  
  
"Hey! I look good! I wonder what Link has bought..."  
  
--~*~--  
  
"Hey Max! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem, Link!"  
  
Link exited the store wearing beige cargo pants, a loose white shirt that said "Skaters Rule" in red letters, and a red and white checkered blazer right over his shirt. (A/N: I think it's called something else for the boys, not a blazer...) //GIA: Stop touching my ass!!// [AGIA: ^_~] He has black skater shoes with red shoelaces. Also, he bought a red cap that he too wore backwards. His golden bangs were just hanging out, as usual.   
  
In his left hand, were two bags, one with his tunic and dimensional pocket in it, and the other with just a few new clothes. In his right hand was... nothing. On his back was his sword and shield, which people from behind him were staring at for a while.  
  
"Umm, Navi? Should I take off my sword and shield?" Link asked his fairy friend, all the while looking at the people staring at him.  
  
"Hmm, nah. It's fun to watch all these people cower in fear that you might pull it out."  
  
"You're so sad."  
  
"Thank you." Navi said, grinning.  
  
Some of the people were also staring at the ball of blue light following the blonde haired boy around.  
  
"I miss my tunic..." whined the Hero of Time.  
  
"Even the tights?" the small fairy asked unbelievingly.  
  
"It's called 'LEGGINGS'!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I just miss the feel of my tunic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Link kept walking and found a sign that said "Bus."  
  
"Hey cool! I'll get a ride here." he said, smiling. After a few minutes, the bus came and Link and Navi went into it. The people on the vehicle stared at Link and Navi, then went quickly back to what they were doing. As the teenager looked around the bus, he realized that he didn't know where he was going. He turned to his left and saw a boy about his age with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a silver t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, white skater shoes and a white headband. (A/N: Kind of like the one Roy (from SSBM) has.) \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~] He also had a skateboard on his lap.  
  
"Umm, hi. Do you know where this bus is going?" Link asked politely.  
  
"Yeah." the boy turned to look at Link and quickly glanced at his sword and Navi. "We're going to Buckingham Palace."  
  
"Isn't that where Queen Elizabeth lives?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh, cool then. You're not English, huh? I can tell because you don't have an accent."  
  
"Yup, no accent. You don't have one either.  
  
"I'm from Hyrule. What's your name? My name is Link."  
  
"Well, I'm from the U.S. My name is William. (A/N: He's my actual friend!) \\GIA: Stop touching my ass!!\\ [AGIA: ^_~] Nice to meet you, Link."  
  
"Right back 'atcha."  
  
The two 18 year-olds shook hands.They talked a bit more before the bus came to a complete stop. They exited the bus and walked towards a skateboard shop. "Ooooh, cool!" Link said rather excitedly. When the two teens came out, Link was holding a new skateboard under his left arm. "It's a good thing you got that. This place is pretty big and you can't always pay for your transportation." William said while getting his own board and jumping on it.  
  
"C'mon, I'll race ya."  
  
"But, I'm not that good..." said the handsome young man a.k.a. Link.  
  
"Okay then, never mind." replied the equally handsome teenager. He stepped off his skateboard and put it under his right arm. They continued to walk and talk.  
  
--~*~--  
  
"GAH!! LIIIIINK!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"   
  
Malon shouted in rage. A few people stopped and looked at the strange screaming woman.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" said the red-head as she unsheathed her sword, that she bought at a sword shop nearby. (A/N: Don't ask why Malon bought a sword.) //GIA: STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!! GOD!!// [AGIA: ^_~] (A/N: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?) The people quickly get going, ignoring the teen with a 4 foot sword in her hand. Malon sighed, sheathed her sword and sat down on a nearby apartment's stair steps. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her forehead in her palms in frustration. Her fiery red locks of hair tumbled over her arms, covering her elegant face.  
  
While looking down at the steps, two teenage boys passed by her, one wearing beige cargo pants, a loose white shirt that said "Skaters Rule" in red letters, and a red and white checkered blazer right over his shirt, black skater shoes with red shoelaces, and a red cap that he wore backwards. His golden bangs were just hanging out and he was holding a skateboard under his right arm. In his left hand were two bags.  
  
The other one was wearing a silver t-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, white skater shoes and a white headband. He too had a skateboard under his arm. As Malon took a quick glance at the two passing boys, she immediately saw the first boys' midnight blue eyes and golden bangs. She stood up, grabbed her bags and ran towards the teens. Malon stepped in front of the guy with blonde hair and blue met blue. {N (Niagra): The eyes people, the eyes!!} //GIA: Stop-// **F (Fuzion): SHADDAP!!**  
  
"U-umm... who are you?" said the boy with blonde hair while staring into Malon's eyes.  
  
"Yeah! You can't just bust into our conversation like that!" said the ebony haired boy.  
  
Malon gave him a quick deadly glance and he backed away. Then she continued staring at the other teen.  
  
"You... are you..." she stuttered.  
  
"What?" asked the young man. There was an awkward silence between the two. He stared deeply into Malon's eyes and she did the same, both with confused looks on their faces. Suddenly, the young red head's eyes widened and it filled with relief and happiness. "LINK!!" she screamed, giving Link a huge bear hug.  
  
"M-m-malon?" he asked.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"MALON!!" he yelled, returning the hug lovingly.  
  
"What, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked William who was leaning against a wall, watching the whole scene.  
  
"NO!" both shouted at the same time while still hugging eachother.  
  
"Oooookay then..."  
  
Malon and Link smiled and finally let go of eachother.   
  
"Oh wow... you look so different!" Link exclaimed while looking at Malon's new clothes.  
  
"I know, you too! I wasn't even sure if it was you! That's why I was staring at you." Malon said, also looking at Link's clothes.  
  
--~*~--  
  
(Curtain closes and then a sign drops down and says "Intermission")  
  
Sorry, but the actors are VERY tired! Now, stupid scrambled talking with Niagra and Fuzion!  
  
GIA: STOP TOUCHING MY ASS, DAMN YOU!!  
  
AGIA: ^_~  
  
ARGH!! SECURITY!! THROW THEM OUT!!  
  
~*The two strong security men drag the two men out of the building*~  
  
Thank you, Jack and Rob!  
  
Jack/Rob: You're welcome.  
  
(LilFilipinoGurl walks out of the stage and the curtains re-open with Niagra floating on the stage.)  
  
Niagra: Umm, hi?  
  
Audience: *crickets chirp*  
  
A different guy in audience: I need to pee!  
  
*slaps forehead* Oh god!! Anyway, where's Fuzion? *sees Fuzion sleeping on the couch with her sleeves down* -_- *goes over to her and shakes her awake* FUUUUUUUZION!!!! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUP!!  
  
Fuzion: AHH!! AHH!! STOP SHAKING!!  
  
*stops*  
  
Fuzion: All right, all right! We'll start! *walks to the stage*  
  
Niagra: *gestures that Fuzion should start*  
  
Fuzion: *ahems and rolls up her sleeves* Favorite hey, your food what's Niagra?  
  
Niagra: Chicken like pot I pie.  
  
Fuzion: Too like that I!  
  
Niagra: Talking that dumbass stop like!  
  
Fuzion: No I dumbass ain't!!  
  
Niagra: You fine aren't.  
  
Fuzion: Are you!!  
  
Niagra: This what is?!?! APOLOGIZE MAKE AND FUN YOU ME I OF!!  
  
Fuzion: My sorry god oh.  
  
Niagra: CHEESE OKAY IT'S MAN!!  
  
Fuzion: GIRL I AM PETE'S FOR SAKE A!  
  
Pete: Hey!  
  
Fuzion: Pete sorry.  
  
Niagra: Done are yet we?  
  
Fuzion: Think don't so nope.  
  
Yeah you are!! Thank you for talking silly, Fuzion, my clone and Niagra, my fairy!   
  
Fuzion/Niagra: *stage walks of out* You *bows* thank.  
  
^-^;; Okay continuing with the story!  
  
--~*~--  
  
(Curtain re-opens again and we see Malon, Link and William in a cafe.)  
  
Link sips some of his hot chocolate while he watches Malon and William talk.  
  
"This is London, right?" asked the teenage girl.  
  
"Yup." replied the William.  
  
"Mmm, this is good." said Link between sips.  
  
"Just like a little kid." Malon said while patting Link's head. He grinned and took a bite of his banana bread.  
  
"Mmpfh, goof!" he said with his mouth full.  
  
"I told you." Malon smiled.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do here?" asked the American boy.  
  
"Actually... we got transported here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By a treasure chest."  
  
William made a strange face. "Okaaay..."  
  
"But anyway, since we're here, we're just gonna explore a little bit more."  
  
"All right then." William checked his watch and it read 2:30pm. "Oh, sorry, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you guys in the future! Bye." He said walking away.  
  
"See ya later, William."  
  
"Bye Wiffim!!" Link said, with his mouth still full.  
  
"Bye!" said William as he walked out of the cafe.  
  
"Okay, so Link, hurry up so we can explooore!!" Malon said excitedly.  
  
"Ofay!!"  
  
After 5 more minutes in the cafe, Malon and Link exited and headed towards Buckingham Palace.   
  
"Do you think we can go inside?" Link asked.  
  
"I guess... I'll go check the ticket prices."  
  
Malon went over to a board that read "Buckingham Palace Tickets" and read the Adult prices. "Hmm... 30 pounds for one adult... jeez..." she said to no one in particular. Then she walked back to Link, who was trying to make a palace gaurd laugh.  
  
"OOGA BOOGA OOGA!!! BLAHDI WAKACHAKA!!" he screamed, making strange faces. The gaurd just stood there, not moving an inch with a straight face.  
  
"This is hard..." Link said, scratching his head.  
  
"Watch the master." said the red-head, cracking her knuckles. "Hey boy," she said seductively. "I think you're sooo handsome, palace gaurds are the right men for me. Yees, and you're very well-built too." she said, getting closer to the gaurd and poking his chest.  
  
The gaurd felt a blush creeping up his face.   
  
"I didn't make him laugh, but I made him do something else!" she yelled, raising her fist into the air.  
  
"-_-;; Yeeah, so let's go. There's people staring at us."   
  
"What Link, are you jealous?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay then, let's go!"  
  
"But that's what I wanted to say!"  
  
"OH WELL!!"  
  
Malon dragged Link to the ticket booth and they bought their tickets. After about 1 LONG hour of waiting, they finally got to go in and see some rooms of Buckingham Palace.  
  
"This is the Throne Room, where the King or Queen knights the soldiers." said the tour guide as they entered a room with a huge chandileir (spelling?) and many beautiful glass windows with majestic curtains.   
  
"I'm already a knight..." Link whispered to Malon.  
  
"Good for you." she whispered back.  
  
When they explored the final tour room of the palace, they were kind of... dissapointed. Compared to Hyrule Castle, Buckingham Palace is small!   
  
"Hyrule Castle is sooo much prettier than that place!" said the ranch girl.  
  
"You've been in Hyrule Castle?" asked the Hero of Time.  
  
"Yeah! Zelda invited me to a ball."  
  
"WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!?!"  
  
"I went to Kokiri Forest but you were sleeping. I *tried* to wake you up but you just couldn't!!"  
  
"Aww man! Wait, how did you get into Kokiri Forest?"  
  
"Hmm, a little fairy named Navi."  
  
A giggle was heard from Link's hat.  
  
"Hey, you haven't been talking all this time! Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hmm, noothing." said a small voice from under the red cap.  
  
"C'mon, let's go home now."  
  
"Okay. One problem." Link said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm, how do we get out?"  
  
Malon made a face and also looked at the ground. She thought a bit before she blurted out, "I KNOW!! Why don't we... look for a treasure chest?"  
  
"... What a stupid idea!!"  
  
Malon whacked Link on his head with her shopping bag. "At least I thought of something!! Your little brain can not be compared to mine!" she taunted him. "HA!! As a matter of fact, I DO have an idea!" Link said, a smile forming on his lips. "Well?" she asked anxiously. "Why don't we let Navi bring us home?"   
  
"Whaaaat?!" shrieked a little voice from his hat. "What do you mean, 'Whaaaat'? You can bring us home!!" Navi came flying out of his hat and sat in mid-air. "Umm, no I can't." "And why not?" "Because!! Umm... I'm tired!!"  
  
"Navi..." Malon said, eyeing the fairy suspiciously.  
  
"Umm, my head hurts!" she shouted.  
  
"NAVI..." Link said, with a kind of tone in his voice.  
  
"Uhh, my magic is low!" she said, trying to think up another excuse.  
  
"NAVI!!" said the ranch girl and the hylian boy together.  
  
"OKAY FINE!! But I can't do this alone. You guys have to help me!"  
  
"How?" asked the red-head.  
  
"Well, you know the Song of Time, right? Okay, just play that and presto! We're in Hyrule again! We kind of went to the future."  
  
"But how will I help? I don't have any magic items or whatever." asked Malon.  
  
"Umm, the Song of Time itself is magical, and no matter who or what plays it, it will still effect them. I only have the power to transport you to a place, but I can not control where you go. That song just automatically transports you to the Temple of Time, don't ask why."  
  
"Ooooh... cool!" said both of the hylians.  
  
"Link, play the song on your ocarina and Malon, sing it!"  
  
Link whips out his ocarina and Malon clears her throat. As they both do the notes perfectly together, Navi turns off her light, flies above them and glows blue. Time stops in England. A blue light surrounds them and the hylians look around as they finish playing the song.   
  
"Hey... everything... it..." Malon was unable to finish her sentence, but Link did it for her. "... Stopped... Navi? What happened?"  
  
"Shh.... I'm trying to concentrate" Navi replied, eyes closed. Malon and Link continued staring at Navi, and after a few seconds, she opened her eyes quickly, which were now glowing blue.  
  
"AAAIIIEEE!!" shrieked the daughter of Talon. She backed up a little with her mouth open and eyes widened. All Link could do is stare at Navi, with a shocked look on his face. Suddenly, the fairy screamed and shouted the words, "WARP!!" and they were gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
--~*~--  
  
A small portal glowed a faint green and red in The Temple of Time. Soon, a female and male hylian dropped from the portal followed by a glowing blue fairy. They landed right in the middle of the temple.  
  
"What a rush..." gasped Link, who was now trying to stand up.  
  
"That was weird..." continued Malon. She was able to stand up and is now looking around. "Woo hoo! We're in the temple! It worked!" she shouted in joy.  
  
"Of course it worked! You're with a skilled fairy here!" said Navi as she hovered in mid-air.  
  
"That was scary!" said Link, obviously talking to Malon.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" she commented.  
  
"What was scary?" asked the fairy.  
  
"YOU!" they both screamed.  
  
"Whaat? Why? What did I do?" asked the now-confused-Navi.  
  
"When your eyes were glowing blue." said Link, shaking his head. "I can't get the image out of my mind!"  
  
"Sorry, it was part of the spell."  
  
"Why did you scream?" Malon asked.  
  
"Umm, I saw a huge bee that was bigger than me, and naturally, I screamed! It was about to sting me..."  
  
The two teens fell over. "Ooh, I thought it was part of the spell."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Everyone sighed and headed out of the temple. What a long day... they all thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, I'm done!  
  
Fuzion: Yes you are!!  
  
Niagra: That was kinda long...  
  
Yes, I know, but I didn't want to divide it into chapters!   
  
Fuzion: Why?  
  
I hate that stupid Document Manager thing...   
  
Niagra: Yeah! I mean, The Kefka Fanatic (an author) is right! Some of FF.net's "improvements" ended up making the site worse!  
  
I know... BUT, just as long as FF.net is here, I WILL BE HERE TOO!! YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF ME!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Fuzion/Niagra: ...  
  
I need to do my homework now... I'm just kidding! I need to play games right now! Bye!  
  
Fuzion/Niagra: *waves*  
  
~*Curtain closes and audience leaves*~  
  
GIA: *runs into the stage* AHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!!! SOMEONE!!!  
  
AGIA: GIMME A KISS, BABY!!  
  
*comes out from behind the curtain* What are you doing here?  
  
GIA: Help me! *hides behind LilFilipinoGurl*  
  
Fuzion/Niagra: *comes out*  
  
Fuzion: What's up? What happened?  
  
Them. *points to GIA and AGIA*  
  
Fuzion: *slaps forehead*  
  
Niagra: Fine I'll get rid of them.   
  
~*Niagra sighs and her hands glow a light purple. So does GIA and AGIA. In a purple flash they are gone.*~  
  
All: FINALLY!!  
  
Let's go play video games now.  
  
Fuzion/Niagra: Sure.  
  
~*All three go behind the curtain. Jack and Rob come back out with a huge board and then leave it in front of the curtain. The board says:*~  
  
--~*~LilFilipinoGurl, Fuzion, and Niagra~*~-- 


End file.
